Homecoming Queen
by EWHH its Kenna
Summary: /SasuSaku/ Because some moments are just too precious to ever let go.


**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN NARUTO**

* * *

-

-

-

Which is better:

_Fame_

or

_Freedom_

_-_

_-_

Sakura took a few steps, watching Sasuke lay under the tree.

His eyes focused on the loitering clouds, as he seemed pissed.

Very pissed.

Very annoyed.

Very focused, on how pissed he was.

A beautiful smile grace her lips and a small laugh escaped her blood-red lips. "Sasuke-kun."

I've missed you.

_So much.._

_So much.._

-

-

-

-

½!

_-_

_I hope, I hope..._

-

-

1!

-

-

-

-

The three P's girls wanted in High school—Popularity, Proportion, Personality.

**Popularity**: You'll have fun each year. Non-stop parties, always a shoulder to lean on for cheating on tests or homework, always a spot at the lunch tables.

**Proportion**: You'll get the guys to fall head over heels for you.

**Personality**: You'll make friends in no time. The life of the party, the one with morals and values; but, at the same time leading the crowd.

-

-

The first day of high school, it means everything. The way you dress, the way you talk, the way you walk, the way you act. It determines your reputation, your clique, your friends, your stereotype, 4 years of your life.

Walk in with your skirt hiked up an extra 5 inches, you're a slut. Walk in with your shirt buttoned to the top button, you're a nerd. Walk in without a grand entrance, you are an outcast.

Walk in, like Sakura—skirt hiked up 2 inches, buttoned to the 2nd button, and one helluva dramatic entrance—you're perfection for 4 years.

_Exciting, right?_

* * *

**Homecoming Queen**

* * *

Sakura Haruno.

The high school perfection.

The founder and beneficiary of the three P's.

The one girl everyone fell in love with from day one. Sakura, that girl, who talked to anyone that she passed, disregarding their label. That idolized girl, that gave anyone the sense that they could possibly...matter.

_The Homecoming Queen._

_-_

_-_

_-_

Yet, after everything. After everything that had been bestowed on her.

She left.

Was it, not enough?

or...

Was it, _too _much?

-

It has now been a reunion of 3 years.

3 years since Sasuke and Naruto last saw their friend,

3 years for Naruto to miss one of his best friends,

3 years for Sasuke to have realization hit him.

-

-

-

-

-

Sakura Haruno glanced into the mirror she slid the black backpack over a shoulder, and put her hair up—letting strands of pink hang out, messily. Sliding it over her head, she looked in the mirror. Sakura softly sighed and walked towards her car, a soft beep came from the car and she jumped into the front seat.

A soft smile now appeared onto her solemn expressed face. The car's engine hissed as she set the shift into reverse, backing out of the driveway.

Sakura stopped at the apartment as her good friend, Naruto, walked out and hopped in the passenger seat. "Oi, Sakura-chan!" Naruto said smiling, "Thanks for picking me up today. That stupid bastard was too lazy to drive by."

Sakura laughed and gave a half-hearted smile, "You depend too much on Sasuke-kun."

"Aww! That bastard needs me to depend on him! And being that good, amazing, handsome friend of his, I do. And look at this! He won't even show up, that bastard!" Naruto shook his fist. He suddenly laughed and shot her his famous sheepish grin, which was now appearing on his face. "But, that's why I have my Sakura-chan!"

Sakura changed the gear to drive and sped off. Strikingly beautiful emerald orbs focused on the highway before she got off at the third exit she passed. "Well, I still don't see why we have to go to a school so far away though. Waste of my money—gas and tuition."

"Meh, I just waste yours and Sasuke's gas money. So I'm fine with it!" Naruto smiled again.

Sakura ' pffht'd ' at Naruto and stopped at the gas station. "Ne, Naruto. Want anything?" Sakura asked, opening the car door and standing out.

"How 'bout an energy drink, please." Naruto said, as he blasted the radio's bass and treble. "I'll watch the car."

Sakura laughed at him, men and cars. Two species, that if they could, would get married and live happily ever after. (Not including the factors, when after they got married they'd realize: The car wouldn't make him food or do their laundry. Shit life, right?)

Sakura walked in and took out teme2 energy drinks from the small bucket of ice. Walking up to the cash register, she threw down a pack of gum to add to her bill, and paid.

-

-

-

Sasuke and Naruto drove up to the gas station, as Sasuke got out to fill his gas tank. Sliding in the credit card, Naruto seemed to stare at Sasuke's blank expression.

"Nostalgia." Naruto laughed. "5 years since everything has...changed; yet, I still don't think I'll ever forget a single memory."

Sasuke paused, as he turned the keys in the ignition. "Aa."

"I wonder... if she moved on..."

The car sped off. Sasuke ignored his comment and kept his onyx eyes focused on the road.

"If...she's ever, coming back." Naruto added. His hand shot out and turned up the radio's volume.

Anything to avoid the deafening silence.

-

-

-

-

2!

-

-

Sakura parked the car into the school parking lot and put the parking pass on her mirror. Naruto jumped up and grabbed both her and his backpack from the backseat and hopped out, "Here."

"Thanks." Sakura breathed, while her bright, emerald eyes scanned over the tall building.

Naruto looked at her and saw the apathetic expression on her face. "You OK?" Naruto questioned.

His voice brought Sakura out of a trance.

Sakura looked up at him and smiled, "Yep, I'm fine."

Both Naruto and Sakura walked into the school doors and went their separate ways. Lockers was always one of the worst parts of the school day for Sakura, somehow fan boys (and hopefully not too many girls) managed to slip their gifts and letters into her locker.

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura yelled out. The Uchiha was standing before his locker—which oddly enough was under her locker. Sasuke's head turned around and spared her a simple nod of his recognition.

"Pssh, be that way! Sa-su-ke-_kun_." Sakura emphasized the -_kun_ more than the Sasuke part for some odd reason.

"Sa-kr-ra." Sasuke replied back as he rambled through his locker stuffing books into his backpack.

Sakura giggled and turned her combination 30-8-2. Inside were books and five sealed envelopes and a jewelry box with a note attached.

"Christ, Sakura." Sasuke murmured. The Uchiha managed to spare his time and do a double-take, his glance turning into a glare.

"It's a sweet thing they are doing..." Sakura tried to oppress the rage of killing everyone who threw gifts into her locker.

"Stop with the innocence. It's bullshit, they shouldn't be able to put all this stuff in your locker." Sasuke scowled. Sakura grinned at the thought of Sasuke being possibly jealous. Knowing him, he wouldn't admit to it and make up an excuse such as: "I don't want to hear you complain all day about that crap."

"It's just—" Sakura began.

"Stupid... Annoying.. Ridiculous?" Sasuke added.

"—One day...I need to get away from all of this." Sakura mumbled. She ignored the gifts and letters and instead grabbed her books for the morning classes.

Sasuke noted how she didn't even bother getting all her morning class books for her backpack, rather the first two classes—which were in the south building.

"Why don't you?" Sasuke asked, as the bell rang for classes to begin.

Sakura made no effort to reply, but continued to stare blankly at the green locker.

"Hn." The Uchiha grunted, sulking off to his classroom.

Sakura's infamous high-tempered personality traits came to play. Fiercely Sakura yelled, "HN IS NOT AN ANSWER UCHIHA!!"

Sakura could feel his smirk, while he continued to run to his classroom. If you were late, the doors locked and you waited for the next class. But surely, the would except Sakura.

Being that she was '_The one and only_' Haruno Sakura.

-

-

-

Sasuke glared at his locker and slammed it closed. Above him the woman's locker, as well, began to shake.

The blond women, startled, jumped as she put her lock on. Sasuke didn't bother for an apology and stuffed the books into his bag. Standing up, for once, he began to walk to his first class...early. The Uchiha's hands stuffed into his pockets.

_Get away._

_Away—_

_— from this._

_I want to get away—_

_From this..._

_— From—_

_—You."_

Away...

_— from here._

_— from—_

...from...

_—you_."

...Sasuke.

-

-

-

-

3!

-

-

-

The door opened. As predicted, the teacher willingly accepted Sakura into the classroom. Ignoring the fact that she already missed the first 15 minutes of his lecture.

Sakura somehow even won the favor of teachers, without even having to do anything.

"Welcome, Miss. Haruno." The teacher greeted with a slight nod. "Please, take a seat and get the previous notes from someone."

Sakura bowed, thanking the teacher for admitting her into the classroom without an administrative detention or even a teacher detention.

The teacher nodded and continued with class, while Sakura took her seat.

-

School classes went by when they were dismissed for lunch. The table Sakura sat at, was filled to the maximum, not including the one seat left for her.  
So, for a change, Sakura sat with another table. Gaara, Sasuke, Naruto, Neji, Sai, Hinata, and Tenten.

Tenten, Gaara, Neji, and Sai stared at Sakura with their 'What is someone like you doing at this table?' but they didn't speak a word.

Sakura already felt out of place.

"Haruno." Neji nodded, giving her the 'OK' to sit down. Whereas, Sakura disregarded his rude personality, and took it as a '_You are absolutely welcome to sit here, Sakura_!' (adding a wink as well to it). Just to make her giggle, moreover, to keep her from getting in an extreme mood.

Really. Was school life suppose to be like this?

Was she only allowed to sit with Ino, Amai, Itachi, sometimes Sasuke, and the rest of those popular kids?

**Bound**...

Sakura snorted, getting a few looks, when she thought about it.

**Bound **to a table?! **Bound **to certain people?! **Bound **to a life of this so-called perfection?!

Who couldn't help but snort?

"Thanks for letting me sit here!" Sakura smiled kindly, as she began to ask for introductions. "What's your —" Sakura began but was only cut off.

"Tenten." The brunette haired woman stated bluntly, she then introduced Hinata, Sai and Gaara.

Sakura's mouth opened slightly and she hummed a small "_Oh_."

"Well, Hello!" Sakura said smiling, trying her best to be nice. "I'm —"

Sai cut her off, causing Sakura to twitch.

"Ugly?"

**Pop!**

Sakura twitched. A vein managed to pop on her head and it was throbbing uncontrollably in a painful matter.

"EH?! Wanna say that again,_ Harem boy_?!" Sakura twitched, angry.

"You deaf? U-g-l-y..."

Sakura's fists clenched and she finally decided to ignore him. "Sai! Don't talk to _MY_ Sakura-chan like that!" Naruto yelled.

Sasuuke scoffed. "Who the hell said she was your's, moron?"

A war throughout the table had erupted.

-

-

-

Sai looked at the table, while Tenten and Gaara stared mutely. "Eh..."

"I guess she was just trying to be someone else. A—normal—teenager." Tenten said sadly.

Naruto jumped up and tried to brighten the spirit, though nothing changed. The blonde choked on the soda and Hinata gasped, trying to save him from his frequent gagging.

Sasuke didn't even bother to go to lunch anymore. He would walk outside, away from the school's society. Eating behind a building, eating away from everyone.

_Away..._

Sasuke groaned.

_...From..._

Gone.

_...Sakura._

_-_

_-_

4!

-

-

-

-

-

The dismissal bell rang and Sakura stopped by her locker; since, she already had to toss the useless gifts into the trash can on the way—not that she wanted to be rude, but she didn't have room to carry them around...

Sasuke sat with his back against his locker, doing homework.

"Is your brother picking you up today or something, Sasuke-kun?"

"Aa."

"Why?" Sakura asked, somewhat interested.

Sasuke sat there for a moment, doing his math problems. "My car broke down yesterday."

"Uh-huh." Sakura muttered, shoving her books back into her locker.

A long silence passed through the hallway—which was completely deserted, other than Sakura and Sasuke—as Sakura let out a sigh. "Oi, Sakura." Sasuke began getting her attention.

"Switch locks with me." Sasuke asked, out of random.

Another pause. He then finally closed his notebook and set down the pencil. "So none of those losers can shove that crap into your locker anymore."

"Oh." Sakura shot Sasuke a rare, radiant smile. "Sure."

Sasuke took his lock off, stuffed his books in his locker, and exchanged the locks. "35-10-5"

"30—"

Sasuke interrupted her with a smirk plastered on his lips, "I already know it, idiot."

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura yelled.

"Aa."

"Thank you, Sasuke-kun!" Sakura smiled and picked up her bag.

"Good afternoon, Sakura-san." A masculine voice whispered into her ear, as she walked straight into a broad, muscular chest.

Sakura blushed and walked ungracefully around Itachi. "Sorry, Itachi-kun." Itachi smirked. The man then placed a calloused hand on top of her pink head and ruffled the already messy hair.

"Aa." Itachi grunted, causing him to receive an ever darker blush courtesy of Sakura.

Sasuke scowled. "Itachi..."

"Come on." Itachi said, gesturing his brother up. Sasuke got up as Sakura left through the double doors.

-

-

-

-

-

_Emerald eyes—_

_—Flesh_

_Skin against his own._

_Warmth—_

_Luscious Lips—_

Those pools of emeralds, emotions, love.

So amazing.

_Those green eyes._

Sasuke glared punching the wall, tossing another piece of paper into the trash bin.

"God...dammit!" Sasuke growled angrily.

The Uchiha grimaced as he had been in his room over an hour and still his homework hadn't gotten any further since he came home.

"Why can't she just go —" Sasuke growled, as the paper accidentally hit a picture frame. The picture fell and shattered into a million little pieces.

_Hands around his neck—_

_—Tongues touching._

_Lime and coconut._

_Hand against hand—_

_Those green eyes._

_Holding each other, tightly._

**(So perfectly. Just like they...)**

Sasuke touched the picture, ever so lightly. The shards of glass slowly drifted off the paper.

In the picture, he was there gripping a pink haired girl by the waist. The smallest smile ever noticeable tainted his lips, while her innocence tainted the whole picture.

_That innocence._

A wide smile on her face and those green eyes multiplied her beauty.

_Those green eyes._

Her slender fingers formed into the shape of a 'v' and she stuck her tongue out, continuing to wink at the camera.

Her.

Her.

Raven locks twisted and turned in every direction. Every memory, every flash. Every movement he made. Sasuke's mind only ran on the thought of her.

Sakura.

Sakura.

Sakura.

_—to get away._

Sakura.

_—away—_

_— from here._

_— from —_

Sakura.

_—you."_

**(...were meant to be.)**

"—Away?" Sasuke muttered.

-

-

-

-

5!

-

-

Sakura's hand fell into his own, "Sasuke-kun!"

Sasuke looked at her.

"...?"

"Sasuke-kun!"

No reply

"Sasuke-kun!!"

"Hn?" Sasuke finally asked, pleasing the pink headed girl.

"Guess what!" Sakura said. A smile plastered on her face and played softly against his chest.

Sasuke sighed, "...What?"

"No one stuffed anything into my locker today!" Sakura said merrily, continuing to hug him. Sasuke _tried_ to push her off, but little success was made. It was all about image, he wouldn't act like he enjoyed her body on his. (_In public, that is_...)

What a lie.

"Hn..."

"Sasuke-kun..." Sakura said, emerald eyes piercing directly into his onyx eyes.

Sasuke sighed once again, "You're so annoying."

"UGH!"

"High-tempered too." Sasuke added on, forgetting that part.

"Sasuke-kun!"

"Fine." Sasuke gave up, "What?"

"Never mind then." Sakura said.

"What?" Sasuke asked, now concerned of what she was going to say.

"No! You don't even care! I know it!" Sakura said, stubbornly.

"What?"

"Nothing."

Sasuke was silent, he wouldn't ask then. Girls were annoying, but Sakura... she seemed to surpass all the girls, by far.

By...

...**FAR!**

"Sakura..." Sasuke said, a hint of 'I'm getting pissed. Tell me now or else.' was audible in his tone. "... I'm _starting_ to care."

"I love you, Sasuke-kun." Sakura said, resting her head on his chest.

Sasuke watched the clouds pass by overhead. The soft breeze blew her scent of blossoms into his nostrils. Sasuke paused, what was the difference? Sakura told him before, nothing new.

"Hn."

"You're a bastard!" Sakura said, punching him softly on the arm.

"Aa."

_(Some moments, are just too precious to ever let go...)_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

Sasuke watched a leaf drop by, floating with the wind. The wind pressing his raven locks firmly against his cheek. A soft melodic hum was whispered through the wind.

_Staring straight through him._

Those eyes.

_Her hand in his—_

_Their bodies plastered together._

**(So perfectly, just like...)**

_"I love—_

_To get away—_

Away...

_—You."_

_—From you_.

...From...

_"I love you..."_

**(...they were meant to be.)  
**_  
"...So much." _

...Sasuke.

**-**

**-**

**-**

_**Finale!**_

-

-

-

-

-

-

Sakura and Sasuke danced at the home-coming. Her head laid just at the nape of his neck, fitting so perfectly.

**(Just like, just like...) **

That was until the music then died down and a voice blasted through the loud speakers. "Today, we are here. To announce our King and Queen!"

The whole room clapped for a moment and then the noise died down to a serene silence.

A drum roll started, as the principal opened up the envelopes.

"This years King is—"

Guys crossed their fingers.

"Sasuke Uchiha!"

Claps roared, as girls screamed in excitement for their Sasuke-kun and hoping to be the Queen themselves.

"—And this years, Queen is...!"

Girls crossed their fingers, held their breath, took out their voodoo dolls.

**Then time stopped.**

Blankly.

Everything went so silent and Sasuke stared at the man.

And a gasp escaped the lips of many.

"Sakura Haruno!"

**(...they were meant to be.)**

Those gasping girls were jealous.

_Unbelievably _jealous.

Both the guys and girls clapped, be that they now didn't have a choice. Each kid envious of not winning. But, some still happy for the two.

The guys were sad they weren't crown their Sakura-chan's King, the girls jealous of not being their dearest Sasuke-kun's Queen.

Neither Sakura or Sasuke seemed ecstatic about becoming the schools King or Queen. All in all, both of them ended up putting their crowns on and danced.

Sakura let her head lean onto Sasuke's chest as they danced, "Sasuke-kun."

"Huh?"

Sakura ignored his basis Uchiha reply, "I love you."

"I know." Sasuke barely whispered, as he let his head rest softly against her pink hair, "_I know..._"

-

-

-

-

Sasuke laid under the giant tree, on the small hilltop. The quite noises nature provided for him, tried to almost lull him into a tranquil trance.

With little success.

"I love—

_To get away—_

_— From—_

—You."

_—Away from..._

Sasuke was pissed.

Undeniably pissed.

**SO PISSED!**

This was it. Sasuke couldn't take it.

Sakura.

That girl.

Sakura... She haunted him. He couldn't, let her go. Like, he was going insane with her in his mind.

He was caught.

Intoxicated by Sakura...

**Addicted**.

_Remembering things..._

_...Here._

_Seeing things..._

The cloud continued in the direction of the wind as his thoughts were then broken.

"Sasuke-kun."

_Hearing things..._

It rolled off the tongue so casually, so..._perfectly_.

**(Just like, just like...)**

Sasuke glared at the cloud, his mind was playing tricks.

The Uchiha was going insane.

He didn't hear that.

Stupid mind.

"I love you—"

_Hearing things..._

Stupid mind games.

Sasuke turned around.

Emerald eyes met wide onyx eyes, once again.

_Those green eyes._

"—so much."

**(...They were meant to be.)**

**-**

**-**

**-**

5 ½!

_-_

_-_

_...you chose freedom._

_-_

_-_

_-_

* * *

**Reviews make me write. (:**

XUchihaSakuraX


End file.
